


And the Lady of Shalla Ha

by bookl0ver



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ezekiel finds himself captured by the subject of the LiTs current investigation. Will he survive his encounter with a woman who holds all the cards?*Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with and/or triggered by depictions of rape/non-consensual content.





	1. And The Lady Heritica

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for the Librarians, I love the show and the fandom, and I hope you guys like this. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and any feedback you like.

He couldn’t get out. How could he not get out? He was Ezekiel Jones! Ezekiel Jones did not lose. Especially to a pair of shoddy cuffs chained to a wall. Except he was losing. 

After being thrown in this room by whoever the hell they had been investigating - honestly, he had forgotten due to a rising sense of panic and a nasty bump on the head - he’d tried everything to get out of the cuffs. 

Despite trying all of his usual tricks, twisting, dislocating thumbs and the more out there methods he had learned in his time, he was still stuck there. 

Ezekiel Jones. Stuck. It didn’t make any sense. 

Sighing, he went back to straight up struggling in a desperate attempt to free himself. His jolting movements ceased as he felt pain sting his wrists and blood well up there. 

“Argh!” He screamed in frustration, turning his attention to the closed cell door. “What the hell do you want you pricks? Come in here and face me like men!” 

A click. And the door began to open slowly. Ezekiel raised an eyebrow. It hasn’t occurred to him his taunting would work that well. A smirk worked his way onto his face in spite of himself. These guys probably were newbies to be so easily baited. Maybe getting out would be easier than he thought.

“Hello there mate, you don’t fancy undoing these do you? I mean not to put you out but there kind of an issue for me.” Ezekiel greeted the tall figure before him with a cheeky grin. 

“You are Ezekiel Jones. You are a librarian. You will tell me all you know about the library. After that, I will release you.” The figure stepped closer, and Ezekiel saw a middle aged woman, dressed in flowing red robes with long dark hair that fell along her torso. 

“Okay love. Sure. I’ll tell you everything.” Ezekiel smiled brightly at her, eyes barely showing the humour dazzling within them. 

The woman raised an eyebrow and stepped forward eagerly. “If you let me out of these.” 

The woman paused and her face dropped slightly. “Why should I do that?”

Ezekiel cocked his head to the side, “If you don’t let me out, how can I trust you’ll release me when I tell you what you wanna know? For all I know I could tell you and you walk out that door and leave me here to starve.” 

A frown crossed her face and her brows furrowed. She did not look pleased. “You dare to question my integrity?” She asked, tension in her voice. “You, a thief? A criminal who makes a living of dishonesty, questions the integrity of the Lady Heritica! I should punish such insolence!” 

Being someone who could read people pretty well, Ezekiel could not honestly say he had expected such a strong reaction. “Wow,” his eyes wandered, taking in the full extent of Lady Heritica’s appearance. She was quite handsome. Her skin was a dark brown, her eyes glittered a feline like green, and her entire build was broad and strong. Ezekiel couldn’t help but see Baird in her tall, muscular physique. 

“Lady you have got to chill out. It was a perfectly reason-” 

“Do not take that tone you insolent boy!” All composure faded away and the woman’s green eyes turned red, her voice deepening as she stepped forward, close enough that Ezekiel had to crane his neck to look at her. “I am Heritica, Lady of the Darkness, Empress of all death and a Goddess to you foolish mortals! Do not cross me Ezekiel Jones!” 

Faintly, Ezekiel felt a quiver of fear travel through him. Of course he’d been captured before, by both magic users and ordinary people. But this woman, she didn’t seem to be human. And that worried him deeply. 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry!” Ezekiel looked up at her with as much reverence as he could muster in his gaze. Then he lowered his eyes and said quietly “Forgive me. It is the pain of these chains and this environment, it makes me uneasy. I meant no offence. If you would release me I swear I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” He kept his head bowed, hoping the humility would win her over. 

It appeared it had. “Very well, Ezekiel Jones. I will take you at your word and forgive your insolence.” She snapped her fingers and the cuffs sprang loose. 

Sighing with relief, Ezekiel cradled his cut wrists. Pushing himself to his knees, he moved to rise, but her hand rested firmly on his shoulder. 

“A mortal should be on his knees before a Goddess, Ezekiel Jones. Stay where you are, and speak.” 

Staying on his knees, Ezekiel considered his options. She definitely had magic, and it was clearly powerful. If he wanted to escape, to make it out of the blessedly still open door, he needed to be quick and catch her off guard. 

An impatient cough left her lips as she stared down at him. Swallowing thickly, Ezekiel began to speak.

“I am a librarian. I work for the library. We document magic, and make sure it is being used by those who are capable of handing it.” 

The woman nodded. “Continue boy.” 

Ezekiel stifled his growl at being called boy. He was a grown man damn it! Not that it would matter to an immortal. 

“We are located in Iceland…where we run our OPERATIONS!” Ezekiel leapt up, pushing the immortal away and sprinting for the door. He made it through the door but was suddenly paralysed. 

He tried to shout in distress as his body refused to move forward and instead floated off the ground and back towards the immortal. 

“YOU FOOL!” Heritica bellowed in his face, eyes red with rage. “ YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS BOY!” 

Oh god help me, help me help me please, Ezekiel thought, the prayer to a God he didn’t believe in repeating like a mantra as the immortal circled him. 

She seemed to be contemplating as she strode around him, his eyes desperately following her. Absently, she ran a hand along his torso, stroking him as she walked. Ezekiel whimpered in his throat despite being unable to make any noise. 

“For a mortal you are certainly attractive. Tanned skin, so smooth and unmarked. A handsome face. Very youthful. Pretty. I must say that despite your repeated insolence, Ezekiel Jones, your appearance pleases me.”

She smirked as she gestured dramatically with her hands and Ezekiel felt all of his clothes fly off, leaving him naked and still paralysed. 

Examining his now nude body, the immortal seemed pleased. She caressed his chest and abs, feeling them and commenting on the strength she believed they held. She disappeared behind Ezekiel to fondle his ass, and despite the magic holding him, he managed to minutely struggle away from the hands. 

The immortal simply laughed. “You are resilient. It is quite amusing. I will allow you to speak at least. Your begging will bring me great pleasure.” 

Ezekiel was finally able to open his mouth and took in a big breath of air before talking even crossed his mind. Whilst breathing out of your nose was all well and good, it became hard when your chest was contracting in panic. Once he had regained his steady breathing, he craned his head to look at her but said nothing. 

“Nothing, my dear boy?” She cooed at him, her eyes dazzling with amusement. “Don’t worry, I will get something out of you.”

Biting his tongue Ezekiel held back his sarcastic and hate-filled responses. He was a bit scared and whilst usually that would have been when his bravado took over the most, he had the distinct feeling it wouldn’t work here. This Heritica was clearly powerful and intelligent, as well as planning to molest him. Goading her in anyway seemed like a very bad idea.

But apparently so was staying silent as she pressed herself against him, her own clothes also seeming to have disappeared. He could feel her breasts pressed against his shoulders, her strong muscles down his spine and against the small of his back, the warm wet mound of her crotch. 

He shivered, unsure of whether it actually translated into any movement. He did not like where this was going. Getting someone vulnerable by stripping them was one thing, but to get naked too? No, that only happened when you intended to follow through. 

She reached around him and began caressing him again, playing with his nipples as she nibbled on his ear love and neck, softly, sensually, like a lover. 

He whined when her hand wrapped around his cock. “Ah- No m-ore! Please!” He broke his silence as she stroked him to hardness, the dry sensation causing pain rather than pleasure. 

“What pretty noises you make, Ezekiel Jones." Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and Ezekiel’s stomach tightened with dread. The fear coursing through him should have stopped his body from reacting to the friction on his crotch, but the adrenaline pumped his blood South regardless. 

“You are enjoying my touches, Ezekiel Jones.” Heritica twisted her hand around his cock and beamed at the pained whimper. “I do wonder how other stimuli will affect you.” 

Ezekiel blanched. Other stimuli? 

Heritica moved her hands to her own body, softly caressing her nipples and clit. She let out soft moans as she straddled either side of Ezekiel’s body. She positioned herself directly over his cock, and grabbed the base.

Her smile grew as the colour drained out of him. His dark eyes filled with tears as he shook his head. “Please, please don’t do this, I’ll do whatever you want, give you whatever you want, just stop.” Ezekiel rambled desperately. This couldn’t be happening, this was not happening. He was a man, he was Ezekiel Jones. Men did not get raped. Ezekiel Jones did not get raped. 

She sunk down to his hilt, gasping out a moan. “You were crafted by the Gods boy. This cock is the perfect toy.” 

Ezekiel tried to squirm against the magic that held the rest of his body, that kept him pinned to the ground, fingers barely able to twitch. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want it. This felt seven different kinds of wrong. 

A wash of cold disgust mixed with warm pleasure flooded through him as the woman on top of him began to move. Thrusting up and down, she impaled herself on him, moaning in pleasure. Her fingers clawed and left red lines down Ezekiel’s paralysed body. 

Eyes clenched shut, Ezekiel found it hard to breathe. Fear and panic overwhelmed him and his breaths became shallow and rapid. In. Out. In. Out. He desperately tried to rationalise his thoughts, to disassociate and make all of this go away. 

They’ll come for me, he thought, clinging to the idea. They won’t just abandon me. 

Above him, Heritica was reaching her climax, and began moving so violently that Ezekiel’s body was moved slightly, despite the magic holding him still. Tears leaked out at the painful sensation of her full weight repeatedly crashing down on him. Finally, with a scream to wake the dead, she shuddered and stilled. Panting, her hair messily stuck to her face with sweat, she lifted her head and grinned at Ezekiel, leaning down and licking the tears that trailed down his cheeks. 

“Don’t cry, dear boy.” She chuckled, running a finger down his face, “I’ve decided not to kill you!” 

The rock in Ezekiel’s stomach got heavier. “T-then, are you gonna let me go?” He asked, eyes closed, not daring to hope.

She let out a peal of laughter, “Of course not, pretty boy! I’m keeping you! You’ll make a wonderful toy once I’ve broken you in properly. You won’t want for anything. I’ll take good care of you.” She ground down against Ezekiel’s softening cock still inside her. It twitched with interest at the pleasure. 

Giggling in amusement, she lifted herself off of him and knelt beside him, wrapping her fingers around him. Ezekiel groaned in unwanted pleasure. Her thoughts turned wicked and she decided to play with her new toy even more. Taking in his abused body warmed her, and she wanted to break the defiance in those gorgeous, tear filled eyes. 

She stroked him to full hardness, and carried on until he was straining against the magic once more, this time whimpering helplessly as she kept him on the edge. Every time he got close to orgasm, she pulled away. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, voice rough from moaning and shouting in anger and pleasure. “Please! I’m not some object you can toy with! Let me go!” 

A small smile graced Heritica's lips as she placed a finger against her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm. I had not considered that. Yes, I suppose I could let you go.” 

Ezekiel’s clenched eyes opened, and he stared desperately at her. His heart sunk as she continued.

“All you have to do, Ezekiel Jones, is tell me how much you enjoy this, enjoy me, how happy you are to have made love to me, that you consent to being my toy, and then, if you convince me of your devotion and love, I’ll let you go freely, to return upon my call.” 

Rage built in Ezekiel and he found his voice echoing in the small room. “You’ve raped me, humiliated me and kept me restrained like an animal! I hate you, your touch disgusts me more than anything else in this world, and if you dropped dead right now, I'd die too, of laughter!” 

The smile dropped from her face and she pulled away from him completely. Standing up she muttered under her breath and her clothes flew back onto her. Another murmur and Ezekiel found himself finally able to move his body again. 

He shot to his feet but crumpled to his knees due to the pins and needles stabbing his legs. 

“Very well, Ezekiel Jones. We shall see how you feel after a few days in here. Until then.” She turned to the door, unlocking it, stepping through and relocking it as she stalked down the hallway. 

Finally alone, Ezekiel looked for his clothes, hating his vulnerability and the cold air as be stood there nude. After realising his clothes were nowhere in sight he cracked, and curled up in the corner, clutching his knees to his chest and burying his head in his arms as he cried. Sobs wracked his body as his skin crawled with the feeling of her all over him. His traitorous cock was still hard, but Ezekiel had no desire or inclination to settle it. He just closed his eyes, sobbed and prayed to every deity he knew of, that his friends would come and save him.


	2. And the effects of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel may not be as out of the woods as some may think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A lot of discussion of rape and a lot of very patriarchal ideas about rape, as well as a little internalized misogyny. 
> 
> Also the statistics used are based off of statistics from Western Australia. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The combination of mental and physical exhaustion, with hunger, thirst and cold had lead to Ezekiel passing out in a ball, leaned slightly against the wall. He shivered and trembled in a fitful slumber. Small whimpers escaped his lips, his skin had lost all colour. 

His dream played out in his head like a movie, an exact re-enactment of earlier with Heretica. Her skin all over him, his body reacting. Cold, scared, used. No one coming to save him, he was being left there, for her, he wasn't going to escape. Never going to escape...

Shouting and banging, the sound of footsteps and orders and fighting jolted him from his sleep. The door to his cell was ripped off the hinges by magic, and he cringed in fear, expecting to see Heretica's tall, angry physique. Instead, he saw Cassandra, kind eyes staring at him in equal parts horror and relief. 

"Ezekiel!" She cried out, rushing to him. Sinking to her knees beside him she pulled him to her, cradling him against her, ignorant of his nudity. "Jake! Eve, I've found him!" She called over her shoulder. A minute passed and then Jake and Eve were there too, beside him. 

Jake removed his shirt and gently put it on Ezekiel, covering his freezing body. Eve had her phone in hand and seconds after her order of - "A door, Jenkins, now!" - a flash of blue light appeared in the doorway and Jake and Cassandra were slowly easing Ezekiel to his feet. 

They led Ezekiel to the door and as soon as they stepped through, Ezekiel suddenly froze. 

His eyes were wide and fearful, and he was staring in terror at the figure in front of him. Because there she was. Tall. Muscular. Dangerous. 

Baird was leaning towards him, trying to snap him out of his trance-like state when Ezekiel leapt away from her, tearing out of Jake and Cassandra's grip and halfway across the Annex. 

“Get away from me! Don’t touch me, please don’t let her hurt me again!” Ezekiel rambled, his voice catching and breaking. His team stared at him in complete shock. This had not been what they expected to find. 

Baird shot a worried look at her horrified librarians and stood back. “Ezekiel,” She began gently, talking to him as she would a child. “I’m going to leave the room, okay? I won’t hurt you I promise, I’m going to leave you with Jake and Cassandra.” She waited, eyes boring into Ezekiel’s, looking for a sign of having been heard. Seeing nothing, she sighed and moved slowly, aware of the hyper focus Ezekiel was paying to her every step, eyes following her as she left the Annex. 

As soon as she left Ezekiel crumbled. His knees hit the floor, and he wrapped his arms protectively over his exposed legs. 

Jake and Cassandra stared at each other. They had never seen Ezekiel like this ever. Not when he'd been turned into a werewolf, kidnapped or tortured. So what had this woman done to him to traumatise him so completely? 

“Get Jenkins.” Cassandra blinked at Jake, slightly confused. 

“He could be seriously hurt, or under a spell.” Jake explained, eyes focused on his teammate who whimpered fearfully in the corner. “And he seems to be afraid of women. It could just be Baird, but it’s safer to get you out of here just in case. I’ll take care of him Cassie.” Jake placed a reassuring hand on Cassandra’s shoulder before gently pushing her up the stairs of the Annex. Once she was out of sight, he slowly approached Ezekiel. 

“Jones?” He asked. His voice quivered with uncertainty.

The deep, safely masculine voice of Stone infiltrated Ezekiel's mind. He glanced up, eyes finally taking in the sight of the Annex. 

“Stone?” He croaked, removing his arms from his legs and bracing them against the floor. Using them as leverage, he raised himself to a standing position. Stone's shirt hung down to his thighs, barely keeping his modesty protected.

“Yeah, it’s me Jones,” Jake said softly, slowly approaching him. Once he was within arms length he took a good look at Jones. And what he saw horrified him. 

His skin was red and bruised, as though he had been pinned to the ground and jostled. His hair was messed up, as though it had been pulled vigorously, and his lips were puffy and swollen like he had been kissed. Hard. 

“Hey, kid,” He started warily, not sure he wanted to know but certain he needed to. “I need you to tell me what happened, okay? Let’s sit down.” Gently, ever so gently, Jake placed a hand to Ezekiel’s back and led him over to the low chaise and sat him down. A quick feel underneath the chaise led Jake to produce a blanket, which he placed over Ezekiel’s legs. Jake lowered himself onto the opposing chaise. 

Silence. Long seconds ticked into longer minutes, and silence echoed through the annex. Brown eyes, normally full of light and humour were dull and downcast, staring blankly at the blanket on his legs. 

When Jake was just about to say something, anything, to break the silence suffocating the room, a frail, shaking Australian voice filled the space. 

“She was... she was like Baird. Tall. Strong. Sharp. Powerful.” He stopped, voice catching. He couldn’t begin to describe what that woman had done to him. How she had made him feel. His skin still felt like it was crawling with her touch. There was no way he could convey that. 

But Jake was looking at him, pity and warmth swimming in his eyes, and Ezekiel knew he had to explain. Jake looked so lost and concerned all he wanted to do was lie and reassure him. But he couldn’t. Taking a deep, heaving breath, he continued. 

“She wanted to know about the Library. Wanted to know where it was. I didn’t tell her anything, I swear. She had magic, she was the magic. And she used it on me.” He paused, this time not knowing how he was going to explain what happened next.

“What did she do to you, Zeke? Did she hurt you?” Jake asked, a feeling of sick dread rising in his stomach. 

“Shehadsexwithme.” Ezekiel rushed out in one breath. 

He looked away from Jake, his face reddening with shame. 

Jake froze, unable to process his words. Had sex with him? Surely Ezekiel hadn’t actually consented to sex with this woman. He had been a prisoner and a victim of magic. He hadn’t had sex. Good God, he'd been... raped. 

“Jones,” He started gently, his rough voice quiet and soft. “Jones, look at me.” His order was simple, but it took Ezekiel a long minute to raise his gaze to meet Jake's. 

“Ezekiel, she did not have sex with you.” Jake's statement was punctuated, clear. He kept his eyes locked with Ezekiel, desperate to drum the sentiment into him. “She raped you.” 

Those words set off a domino effect in Ezekiel’s mind. Raped. Raped. Raped. 1.7% of women experience sexual violence in their lives, 1.6% of men experience sexual violence in their lives. He knew the legal definition of rape, forced penetration. He hadn’t been forcefully penetrated. His dick had been hard, he’d had an orgasm, and he hadn’t been forcefully penetrated. Therefore, he hadn't been raped. Women couldn’t rape. Women couldn’t rape men. 

His thoughts spilled out in a rambling, ambling mess. Jake felt appalled at the rhetoric spilling from his friend's mouth. 

“Ezekiel,” Stone attempted to interrupt him, but the flow of words that simmered with denial continued to spill from him. “Jones...” He tried again. Finally, Ezekiel was cut off by a door opening in the car end of the Annex. 

Looking panicked and clutching a medical box stood Jenkins. He took one look at Ezekiel and hurried over, his face one of intense concern. 

“Mr Jones, what on earth have you gotten yourself into now?” He demanded, grabbing Ezekiel's face and twisting it towards him. Before he could continue his influx of questions regarding the young man’s idiocy and state, Ezekiel had leapt up and away from his hands and had fled into the Library. 

Jenkins turned to look at Jake in confusion. “Mr Stone, have I offended Mr Jones in some way?” 

Jake placed a hand to his temple and let out a deep sigh.

This was going to be a very long, very hard and very emotional journey. 

And Jake was dreading every minute of it.


	3. And the sanctuary of solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel finally gets to to home. So he should be fine, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone or support the rhetoric of hyper masculinity Ezekiel thinks about. I just thought it was something that should be addressed as a way some people think in regards to male sexual assault and rape, particularly when the attacker is female. 
> 
> Comments, critiscim and kudos are all greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

Ezekiel sprinted down the corridors, weaving among the shelves until he was wonderfully isolated. No one was there. She wasn’t there. 

He slumped down against a shelf, the books digging uncomfortably into his shoulders. It hurt but it kept him grounded in the moment. He was safe in the library. The library wouldn’t hurt him. 

Heaving in a deep breath, he allowed himself to rest his head back and close his eyes. This was a nightmare. What kind of man couldn’t handle a bit of rough treatment, what kind of librarian? 

“Some librarian I am.” He muttered bitterly, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “I’m weak and pathetic.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far, Ezekiel.” 

Ezekiel started at the sound and leapt to his feet, fists raised defensively. Despite his rationale against doing anything to risk his precious thief hands, right now he abandoned it. He would not let himself be hurt again. Thieving skills be damned. 

“Easy Jones, easy,” Flynn said as he rounded the corner and faced Ezekiel, his hands raised in a surrender. Relief flooded Ezekiel and his own hands dropped to his sides. 

“Flynn,” Ezekiel started uncertainly. How much had Flynn heard of his little rant? How much did he know? 

“Hey kid,” Flynn started, smiling softly. Slowly, he approached, Ezekiel managing to steel himself to avoid flinching. Stopping a foot away, Flynn looked into Ezekiel’s eyes, flinching at the anguish and fear that swam in them. The kid was so young, an despite his jaded and pessimistic attitude, a sweet and innocent guy. No one deserved what he had heard had happened to him. No one, especially not Ezekiel Jones. 

“You know, Jones, I’m one of the longest serving librarians in the history of the Library,” Flynn watched Ezekiel, making sure that he was listening. 

“Yeah.” Ezekiel nodded, confused. Flynn bragged about that all the time. Why did it matter now? 

“And in my time, some things have happened to me. Some have been amazing. But some of them have been...” Flynn paused, searching for the right words. He didn’t want to alarm Ezekiel, nor under play the impact what he had experience would have on him. “Troubling. Terrifying even.” 

Colour drained from Ezekiel’s face and he stumbled back. “You know,” he stated, pointing accusingly. “You know. How?” 

Flynn flushed. “Callie told me.” He stated quickly, staring at the shelf behind Ezekiel’s head. 

“Excallibur?” The typical sarcastic disbelief of Jones's usual disposition crept into his voice. 

“Yeah. I know it’s hard to understand, but we have a connection, so I can understand him. He told me you’d been hurt on the mission.” 

Relief sent Ezekiel back a step to lean against the bookshelf behind him again. Flynn didn’t know. He was still the same in his eyes.

“Well, you don’t need to worry, Flynn.” Ezekiel smiled, almost like his old self. The fact that it didn’t quite meet his eyes did not go unnoticed. “A few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about.” 

“Right.” Flynn nodded sincerely. “Just know Jones, that I’m available if you want to talk.” Noticing the panic flash in Ezekiel’s eyes he hastily continued, “Sometimes even minor incidents can affect us. What kind of a librarian would I be if I didn’t try and support my librarians in training?” He grinned, and turned on his heel. 

“Aha...yeah,” Ezekiel agreed awkwardly, watching Flynn’s retreating back. 

“Remember, Jones,” Flynn called over his shoulder,  
“We're a family. Families look after each other. Unconditionally.” 

As Flynn turned Ezekiel dropped back to the ground. His head was swimming. Flynn was being nice to him, and emphasising support and care. That meant regardless of how much the older librarian actually knew in terms of details, he definitely knew something big had happened. Not that it had. 

After all, it was just sex, wasn’t it? Ezekiel chuckled to himself shakily. A bit rough, and with a person he would not have necessarily chosen himself, but sex nonetheless. Men weren’t affected by sex. They actively pursued it, most men. An older woman too. Ezekiel was only twenty eight, the immortal must have been at least five hundred to have harnessed such power. That was an amazing bag. A real man would be bragging about such a conquest, the marks that felt like scars searing his heart would be trophies. He just needed to toughen up. 

All he needed was to toughen up. 

Blinking, he pushed himself to his feet determinedly. He looked down, and flushed as he realised he was clothed in only Stone's shirt. First he would go home, wash and get changed. Then he would get over this.  
After all, it was only sex. How hard would it be to get over it? 

Very hard, as it turns out. Once he was in the safety of his house, which due to his state of undress he had to program the magic door to go directly to, he had locked every single window and door. His security was good anyway. After all, he was technically speaking a wanted man. But he made sure all of his alarms were ready and his house fully secured. Nobody was getting in. Nobody would be able to hurt him. 

After locking down his house, he headed straight for his shower. Stripping off Jake's shirt, he stepped underneath the extremely hot jets and scrubbed until his skin was red and raw. After an hour, and the water running cold, he stepped out and wrapped himself in a towelling robe. 

After drying himself a little, he threw himself down on his bed. He lay there for a while, the same uncomfortable thought crawling through his brain.

Dirty. 

He felt dirty. 

His back still felt like it was being rubbed raw against the concrete floor, his hands still trembled as though he could feel the magic flooding his body, his cock... 

God he was pathetic. He could still feel her around him. Hot and warm, cruelly brilliant. 

He could still see her, on top of him, using him like he meant nothing. Like he was nothing. 

Letting out a choked breath, tears ran down his face.  
Unable to prevent them, in the safe solitude of his bed,  
Ezekiel Jones buried his face into his pillow, and allowed the sobs to rack his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Ezekiel is my favourite character in the show, which naturally means I have to make him suffer. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think, if you want a continuation or not, and any other feedback. Thank you for reading.


End file.
